The Cost Of Purity
by RadMuggle
Summary: A new year, one without Delores Umbridge, begins. But something is coming between Harry and Hermione. What happened the summer will change their lives forever.
1. Wallowing in Retrospect

**A/N:** This is my first fic! YAY! This isn't a song fic. I hope you enjoy it and keep reading! Oh and in this chapter the nickname for Hermione ("Miny") is pronounced my-knee. Please R/R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters except for Connie and Julia. They are my clever creations. The world of Hogwarts and all that magical jazz is JKRs. She is amazing! YAY JKR!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There's a fine fine, line_

_Between a lover and a friend_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between reality and pretend_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back_

_It isn't such a crime._

_But there a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of your time._

_Avenue Q (Fine, Fine Line_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Amber sun rose high over the lake, Hermione rose from her bed. She had missed it dearly. The sun had always awakened her over the past four years. She knew she was back at Hogwarts.

She wandered over to her bureau and picked out her robes (they're all black so what does it matter). Apparently her roommates had left before sunup, probably to primp. Girls like that annoyed her so much. They were there to learn . . . just to learn . . . boys were a waste of time.

20 minutes had passed since the suns rays head aroused her from her dreamless sleep. Professor McGonagall had helped her procure the potion that eliminated her dreams of what might have been last summer. . . last summer. . . she wanted to forget, had to forget. Life is not meant to be lived while wallowing in retrospect. But she could not change what happened, no matter how hard she wished for her deeds to be undone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, get up you blimey git. We need to get down to the front hall", Ron screamed in his best mate's ear.

"Why Ron?", Harry answered groggily.

"Because . . . um . . . well . . . our schedules?"

"Or maybe ", Harry added as he stripped down to his briefs, " you just fancy those American girls whose parents are in the order". Harry laughed as the crimson evidence of Ron's motive swept across his face.

"Well . . . so what if it's true? It would do you well to carry a torch for some girl. Everyone keeps asking me if you fancy blokes and am I your lover. My repeated denial of this accusation has not stopped the rumors, mind you. It is getting quite tiring. GET A GIRL, MATE".

"There must be some girl in this school that I could hook up with," Harry said as he donned the school uniform, "but she can't be annoying or too young". Ever since last summer, no one interested him. They were all unintelligent or immature. So stuck on themselves. Last summer . . . no girl could ever make him forget that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione descended the stairs to the common room slowly, hoping to run into someone. Just one . . . step . . . at . . . a . . . time. She almost fell down the stairs as Ginny ran past her.

"Ginny! Wait! Will you be a dear and see if your brother and Harry have left yet. I seem to have forgotten my prefect badge in my room. Tell them to hurry along without me if they are waiting", Hermione told her in her sugary sweetest voice.

"No problem, Hermione", the red haired 4th year replied as she continued to speed down the stairs.

A wave of relief washed over her. She would not have to face them anytime soon. If only they did not have to go through classes together. Professor McGonagall tried to put the "Terrific Trio" together for every class but this year her kindness would only bring Hermione misery.

She pulled her badge out of a pocket on her messenger bag and pinned it to her robe. Sooner or later she would have to face him. Although she had been wishing and hoping for later more than sooner, it was to surely come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry insisted on waiting for Hermione. No matter what Ginny said, he needed to talk with her. After she left 12 Grimmauld Place, they hadn't talked. She had mingled with the first years and transfers on the train then she sat with her new American friends the night before. She was clearly avoiding him. But he knew she was too clever to think that they could avoid each other all year.

"I am starving and I want to get a better look at those girls. And maybe you can find one too. Come on now, let's go! You heard Ginny. Let's go," Ron pulled Harry out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going into the front hall would be such a gamble. She was starving but she didn't want to run into . . . him. Should she? She could always sit with her new friends that she met on the train. She had met their parents at Sirius's house. Julia and Connie were transfers from Santa Maria Academy of magic for witches. It was the only all girls magic school in their state.

Their parents had been in the Order before James and Lily Potter died. They had fled to America for their children's safety, but now that they were older they could return. Their presence brought new hope to the order and strengthened their chance for defeating Voldemort.

"I'm glad to be back but it feels so weird to be the only one with an American accent. Well besides Connie", Julia told Hermione as they talked over toast and pumpkin juice.

"It doesn't stand out too much. You two will fit in just fine here" Hermione assured her as she reached for the jam, "just be nice and smile. It worked for me".

"Why are those boys staring at us, Hermione? Is one of them your boy friend? You didn't tell us? To think she knows those three gorgeous guys and she waited to introduce us" Connie declared feigning anger.

"Let's do it now" Julia insisted dragging Hermione over to Neville, Ron, and Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey look whose coming. It's Hermione and her cute friends" Neville said as he started to sweat profusely.

"Its ok Neville. Just smile and nod." Ron told him as he ruffled his hair.

"It doesn't look better that way, Ron".

"Shut up, Harry! Hey Hermione" Ron exclaimed.

"Hi, guys. These are my friends Connie and Julia. They are transfers from the States. Connie, Julia, these are my friends Ron, Neville," Julia waved and winked at a confused Neville" and . . . this is Harry" Hermione finished the intros and stood there awkwardly, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"OMG! You mean this is Harry Potter. WOW! My mom said that she met him this summer but I didn't believe her. No MFing way!" Connie exclaimed, her voice filled the crowded front hall. Heads turned throughout the hall to look at Harry and his American admirers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Connie gushed over Harry, Hermione couldn't help but regret letting her new friends pull her over to the boys. She was about to leave when Julia grabbed her arm and told her "Neville is so adorable. I just love his smile. Can you fix us up?"

Hermione thought for a second and nodded, yes. Why not. Julia deserved Neville. He was a really sweet guy. Someone should be happy . . . even if she couldn't be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry caught Hermione's gaze as she watched her friends spaz over going to school with boys. Harry looked deep into her brown eyes and she looked into his green eyes. All of the words that they could have ever said to each other were conveyed in that single look.

Last summer had changed everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione fled from the great hall without a word. How could he do this to her? She would not cry. Crying never solved anything. _There has to be an analytical way to solve this. I have never been in this kind of situation. How could I lose control like this this? I am the most controlled person I know. Why must he have this affect on me?_

_I just want to get away . . . away from him . . . away from this place where love cant prevail over . . . over whatever it is . . . where no matter what I do, I cant have what I want . . . what I need . . ._

The disheartened teenager collapsed on the floor in a corridor that she had never seen before in the castle. Her body began to tremble as she tried to retain the torrent of anguish that had accumulated over time. Tears sprung forth from her hazel eyes. She curled up in a corner and wept quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They watched as Hermione quickly departed from the Great Hall. Harry jumped to his feet immediately. "I will go see if she is ok . . . knowing Miny, I mean Hermione she probably went to go to make sure she memorized all of her textbooks" he quickly laughed after he blurted out this excuse to cover up this motive.

He ran through the halls searching for Hermione. Finally he stumbled upon her quivering body in the corner of a deserted corridor. An urge to hold her overcame him as he knelt down and held her head in his hands.

"Miny, its ok. We can get through this", he said as he brought her to his lap and held her as they swayed. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"How, Harry?" she asked still trembling horribly with each sob.

"We just will . . . I don't know how, but we will overcome this obstacle. We just have to-"

"Don't say it, Harry" she pleaded as she turned to look into his emerald eyes, "Don't you dare even think it" she stopped crying and cupped his visage in her hands "I don't want to ever stop loving you" she pulled him to her lips and fervently kissed him. Their 5th year at Hogwarts had begun.


	2. Playing Monopoly

**A/N:**_ So you said that I should update soon so here it is. I decided that I'm going to do what another spect-awsome author did. Next time I will only update after 10 people review. Thank You to the four wonderful people who reviewed last time, you are the reason I am doing this. Tell your friends about **The Cost Of Purity**, its not as dirty as it sounds . . . or is it . . . _

**Disclaimer:**_ So to clear things up, I own the person Julia, not the character. And Julia owns Connie's soul. Regretfully JKR owns Harry Potter and all that Jazz cue jazz hands. If she had waited a few years I so would have though of the whole Harry Potter thing . . . seriously . . . yeah . . . ( His name would have been Robert Daniels, though and the first book would have been called **Robert Daniels and the Cool Stone Thingy**) (YAY JKR!) Oh and Harry's song is from Rent "your eyes" Roger sings it to Mimi. Love it! I did not think up these beautiful lyrics. If you want 2 hear the song, buy the movie when it comes out in February or find it somewhere online._

_Luvs, RadMuggle (please R'n'R)_

_I know that you're true to me_

_You're always there_

_You say you care_

_I know that you wanna be_

_Mine_

_- Kelly Clarkson (Where is you Heart)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parting was such torture, yet they feared what might happen if they continued. "What are we doing, Harry? It kills me every time I see you. I still love you, and you still love me. Professor Trelawney clearly said that we cannot-"

"I know what she said Hermione. I was there", Harry interrupted, putting his insanely soft finger to her lips. "Not being allowed to love you or be with you the way I want is driving me crazy, believe me. But for the sake of our friends, our families, and life as we know it we cannot have feelings for each other. We cannot be close. We can't love each other anymore".

"Are you mad Harry? How can we after last summer. I have never been so happy in all my life."

"I feel the same way but we-"

"When I am with you, all of my worries and fears go away. Being with you makes me happy. I know that –"

"You make my world perfect. I don't think I could live without you." the bell rang.

"How are we supposed to do this, Harry?" she was starting to cry again, He gently wiped her tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"We need to get to class, Hermione. Let's talk at lunch . . . alone. I won't say anything about this", he murmured in her ear.

"I won't say a thing, Harry", she rose and cupped his face with her hands "I love you so much, Harry", she brushed his lips with her own for a brief second then departed for transfiguration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's classes seemed to go on forever. As syllabus after syllabus filler her binders, thoughts of doubt filled her mind. Would they be able to resist each other? That morning they had given way to their urges. Doing so more frequently would undoubtedly lead to . . . , but they could not give in. That would ruin everything that the Order had worked for, what so many wizards and witches had died for. That would be so selfish. She could not ruin their sacrifice for a few moments of pleasure. No matter how badly she wanted him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flashback_

"Harry, they are going to catch us this time", Hermione murmured as she stifled a giggle.

"No they are not" Harry whispered back as he nibbled on her ear. He sighed," Being without you for a whole month was awful, Hermione".

"My parents wanted me to go to Zaragoza, Spain with them, Harry." She said as she pushed him onto the dingy sofa in the spare room in which they were hiding and straddled him. "What was I supposed to say? 'Sorry Mum and Dad, I need to stay in Britain so I can have secret rendezvous with my secret boyfriend in the spare room of my before mentioned secret boyfriend's convict uncle's house that no one knows the whereabouts of unless Professor Dumbledore tells them where it is". Is that what I should have told them, my love?" Hermione asked him in her best "innocent little girl voice" before she broke into a fit of giggles. "I doubt they would have believed me even if I told them!"

"At least you're here now", he told her as he pulled her tanned face down and kissed her. She put her hands behind his head and parted his lips with her tongue. She could tell that he was enjoying it as much as she was because he was pulling her closer to his warm body. Her pink camisole was the only barrier between her and Harry's well toned abs. She trailed kisses up and down his chest. Once she reached his lips, she kissed him again, slowly at first. He quickened the pace, bearing the fact that he was desperate for more of her.

"Oh, god! Harry, look at the time", Hermione exclaimed as she looked up at the green clock on the wall. "We've been in here for an hour. They will suspect something!" She got off of Harry and put back on her sweater that she had removed earlier when things had started to get heated.

"Do think they suspect we were doing this?" he asked as he straightened his hair and pulled on his shirt.

"Well I doubt they think we were playing monopoly", Hermione said smiling. This was why they were together. Hermione and Harry both came from the muggle world and they understood things that the others could not and would not ever. Their love was mind blowing on so many levels. When everything got crazy, hey helped ground each other. Their love was the only sure thing in their crazy lives. They needed each other and they knew it.

"Our last hook up for today, Hermione. I love you so much. You know that, right?" he asked before he kissed her one last time.

"I wouldn't be snogging with you on a dingy couch if I didn't know and returned your ardor. Let's go".

_end flashback _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Granger. Tell the class what the primary use of the incantation _maturnious _is", Professor Flitwick's question tore her from her momentary lapse of concentration.

"Um . . . it is commonly used to make plants appear to be older or more mature than they are at the time of the incantation but the potency is still of a juvenile plant of its kind."

"That is correct Miss Granger. 20 points to Gryffindor. Now as we practice on these beautiful Tipioflyben plants that Professor Sprout gave us . . .", Hermione's thoughts drifted back to last summer. She had never been as happy as she was when she was in Harry's arms. The comfort that came from knowing he would protect her and always love her made everything worth it. Their accidental rendezvous in the hall had shown her how he felt. He still loved as much as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How could he have allowed that to happen? Harry sat through Transfiguration wearing his "Golly, this is interesting" face. Professor McGonagall glanced past him as she lectured them on the importance of concentration during transfiguration.

_Whatever she is talking about isn't going to fix this problem._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hermione" Julia ambushed her as she left Charms. "I saw you leave the great hall this morning, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great, Jules. I just felt sort of sick and . . . um . . . Madame Pomfrey gave me a potion to make me feel better", the sensation of guilt twisted knots in her stomach as she looked into her new friend's sympathetic eyes. Julia actually believed her fabricated explanation. How long would she have to lie to her friends about it?

"I'm so glad you feel better now. Guess who hooked up with Neville during break?" Julia's smile was wider then the Cheshire Cat's as she pointed to herself." He is so into me! OH! Did you see Harry? He ran after you to see if you were ok this morning. You are so lucky to have a friend like him. Someone who really, truly cares about you".

"Yeah I saw him . . . I know I'm lucky to have him".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry wandered from Transfiguration. He was going to do it. He had to . . . there was no other way. As he entered the great hall for lunch, the din shocked him out of his contemplation. He spotted a few empty seats at the end of Gryffindor's table. He walked towards the table being careful not to talk to any friends. If someone joined him and Hermione, it would ruin everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flashback_

"Hey", Harry whispered as he kissed Hermione right below her earlobe. His touch caused a shiver to run up her spine. "I love you, Miny, so much. I wrote something for you", He said as he sat on a pillow on the floor and pulled out his wand.

Hermione sat down on the sunken floral armchair in their favorite secret rendezvous locale. It was 2:00 in the morning but this was the time when they were least likely to be caught. "I'm really excited". She smiled at him.

"_Accio guitar_", Harry said as he pointed his raised wand towards the corner opposite him. His guitar levitated towards him. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "Sirius taught me how to play the guitar while you weren't here. Um . . . I wrote this song for you, to show you how I feel, Miny. Uh, I hope you like it". He raised his wand once again and said "_silencio"_ as he pointed to the walls. Putting his wand on the ground he began to strum the strings on his guitar. The vibrations caused by his skilled fingers plucking at the strings created beautiful music which caused a chill to run up her spine once again.

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find, I can't hide_

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took my by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you,_

_Now I'd for one more day_

_Cuz there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something I should have told you_

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were my song along_

_And before this song dies_

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes_

Harry played with such vigor and passion during this part. Hermione was falling in love

again.

_(Musical interlude)_

As he played the ending notes Hermione stood and clapped. "Oh my god Harry, that was amazing and beautiful, and so thoughtful. Thank you. That was so sweet". She knelt down in front of Harry and pressed her forehead against his. "It really is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it and I love you, Harry Potter." She brushed her lips over his before going in for a kiss. She kissed him. Harry leaned back onto the carpeted floor. Hermione's dark curls fell onto his face as she continued with her actions. Harry's hands roamed through her hair.

Hermione took in Harry's smell. It was a mixture between sandalwood and tangerine. He tasted of burnt caramel. As she took him in, trying to remember it all, she heard a faint groan escape from Harry's mouth. She stopped and wrapped her arms around him. He seemed upset at the sudden end of their activity. "We should stop before we do something we regret, love." Hermione whispered as she nibbled on Harry's ear and kissed his cheek. "Will you play the song for me again, Harry ?" she asked as she fondled his hair. She sat down in front of him.

"After that? I'm not sure if I can . . ." he smiled at his loving girlfriend, "I guess I could, Miny, only because its you".

_Your eyes _

_When we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of mind_

_And I find_

_I can't hide . . ._

_end flashback_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have to find him soon or I am going to lose it_. She walked through the great hall looking for her raven haired counterpart. If any one tried to talk to her she would just have to ignore them. This was too important.

"Hey, Hermione!" George Weasley walked up to her with a strange girl, _just keep walking and looking Hermione._ "This is my girlfriend, Emily. She is new. Transferred here from Beauxbatons. I met her last year during the Triwizard tournament; she liked it here so much that she came. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, Emily, Bauxbatons, wonderful. I have to go", Hermione replied absentmindedly while still looking for Harry. He had to be there somewhere.

"Your friend ez very rude, George" Emily whispered loudly in a heavy French accent as Hermione departed.

There he was. His emerald eyes looked extremely troubled. He was wringing his hands . . . that could not be good

"Harry, I'm here. We can finish where we left off. What are we going to do about-"She sat down and reached for his hand and he pulled back.

"We need to talk, Hermione".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic Cry?_

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you_

_Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman (Someday we'll know)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: YEAH CHAPTER 2! I know that Harry arrived at Sirius's house after Hermione

but please just go with it. Just thought I'd say it before I get 3 million reviews saying that. I made up 1 spell and a plant, yeah, that's right, remember that! (Word to your mother) I love you people who read my story Remember 10 reviews folks (at the least)! (3rd _chapter will be up by the 28th) if you have any question, or requests or suggestions email me : Raddmuggle _


	3. The One

**A/N:**_ Yay! I finally got it up. Sorry its sooooooooooooooo late! But now that it is summer break I can update often. So please enjoy my tragic story of young love between two young magically endowed individuals whose love is tested by forces both magical and non magical. You will take joy in reading about their tragic struggle. So please sit back and enjoy my rushed 3rd chapter of The Cost of Purity. Sorry about the cursing. This chapter isn't really from anyone's POV. Email me at my yahoo account: I will update as soon as I receive 10 reviews._

**Disclaimer:**_ So to clear things up, I own the person Julia, not the character. And Julia owns Connie's soul. Regretfully JKR owns Harry Potter and all that Jazz cue jazz hands. If she had waited a few years I so would have though of the whole Harry Potter thing . . . seriously . . . yeah . . . ( His name would have been Robert Daniels, though and the first book would have been called **Robert Daniels and the Cool Stone Thingy**) (YAY JKR!) don't sue me, I have no money, its sad_

Mucho amour,

Radmuggle

_When it's over_

_That's the time I'll fall in love again._

_When it's over_

_That's the time your in my heart again._

_And when you go_

_go_

_go_

_go_

_I know_

_Remembering_

_Remembering_

_All the songs that I used to play_

_All the words that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_- Sugar Ray (When it's over)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know, Harry. Throughout my classes, all I could think about was you and me and us. Our relationship. I know that we changed everything between us last summer. Every dynamic of our interaction has been altered greatly, but -," she attempted to look into his eyes. Harry refused to take his gaze off of the table. She played with Harry's plate. The sandwich on it lay untouched.

"Just shut up, Hermione. Just stop talking for one bloody second. All you ever do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. I am so serious. Don't you ever get sick of hearing your own voice? I know I do! I'm so sick of you, your voice, and the way you look, everything about you."

As Harry looked up at her, his eyes did not display the same irritation as his cruel words. She was taken aback by his verbal outbursts. His words had started out as a whisper, but his voice rose to a volume that has solicited interest from parties in their close proximity.

"What is your problem, Harry?" She whispered this as to hint that he needed to lower his voice, "When – what? Why? Why do you suddenly hate me now? What changed? This morning in the corridor . . .," tears began to fall once again from the young witch's brown eyes.

"Your crocodile tears aren't going to change anything. And do not try to fucking silence me, Hermione. OK?" He stood up. "It doesn't matter if the whole school knows. Want to know why Hermione?" She shook her head. _Stop Harry! Stop! Please stop, you don't mean it_, she thought as her heart stopped as she waited for the unforgiving words to spill forth from his lips.

"I am done with you. We are over as of now, and I'm not changing my mind." He left and walked towards the large mahogany doors that lead out of the great hall. "O-V-E-R, Hermione Granger! Get it through your fucking skull," he yelled these words across the vast hall. He left. Every head turned to stare at Hermione. Silence followed the slam of the large doors. George turned in time to view Harry's outburst and see a confused Hermione rest her head on the table, her body convulsing from sobs. He told his girlfriend that e would be right back and then ran after Harry.

"Harry!" He shouted. The boy who lived stopped in his tracks and turned to face his best friend's brother. George could see a single tear glistening on Harry's face. "What was that all about, mate?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_flashback_

One of the most stressful days in Molly Weasley's life would undoubtedly be the day when she, her family, and (it seemed) the entire magical population of London decided to shop for books, robes, and the like in Diagon Alley before the children were sent off for another year of School at Hogwarts.

"Fred, George – stay together. Don't get into trouble," she yelled after her rowdy sons. "Harry, Hermione, Ron – you three stay together as well. Ron, here is enough money for your books and robes. Don't buy anything frivolous, ok darling?"

The trio strolled down the line of shops. They passed several new shops, such as _Betty Filby's Amazing Brooms_, _Time Keepers and Such_, _Wanderful Wands_, and many others. As Ron's attention was continually drawn to the various locales, Harry and Hermione conversed without words.

_I love you_, Harry mouthed to his beloved, brown eyed sweetheart.

She made a heart with her thumbs and fore fingers and brought it to her chest as she mouthed the words, _I love you more_. Ron, oblivious to the exchange occurring behind him, drooled over the newest broom in the window. Random exclamations of "This is amazing" and "Do you see that" could be heard escaping from his quivering lips.

The two lovesick teenagers shared a smile and nudged their friend towards the book store next door. "We need to go, Ron. Step away from the window. Detach you self from the glass." Harry stifled a laugh as Ron slowly separated himself from the displays.

"A fellow can dream, can't he?"

Hermione lead the way into the shop. Harry held the list as he followed her closely with Ron directly behind him. "We need _The Clouded View _for Divinations, _Charms for Young Wizards and Witches_ for Charms, and_ The History of Those Before Us_ for history of magic . . .," Harry continued reading the list as he followed Hermione. She knew this shop like the back of her hand. She led the boys through rows of books towards the back of the shop, but the end never came. The rows of books seemed to go on forever.

"The books we need should be back here."

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Ron asked her with a quizzical look on his face. He looked around. There were less and less people around him and his friends as they continued to wander through the rows of books.

"Of Course I do, Ron!" She turned around to face him, walking backwards. Suddenly her body came in contact with a mass of black robes. As she looked up, she saw the owl like eyes of their divinations teacher. _Oh crap_, they all thought in unison. They had hoped not to be forced into her company until they were in school, but as fate would have it, they were thrust into her presence without any warning.

"Oh! My beloved students," she proclaimed in her voice which the three had assumed she only used for teaching, her arms flailing about in massive gestures. "I see you are here to procure your books for the new school year. While I was reading my tea leaves this morning, I saw that I would see an individual whom I have missed. What a joy, what a joy! Well carry on my young pupils." She slowly turned from the three and inspected a book on a shelf.

They exchanged glances and held in laughter. Harry gestured massively as to mimic the woman. As Ron covered his mouth, Harry could hear the words "tea leaves" escape from his friends lips. Harry lost it. He laughed out loud at his professor's statement. Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

Rapidly Professor Trelawney turned. Her body stood rigid, her normally friendly brown eyes were glazed over and they had lost their sparkle.

"Professor, are you ok?" Hermione inquired. Harry and Ron stopped laughing and starred at their professor.

Abruptly her face became distorted. She was turned towards the students and her eyes were upon them, yet her gaze seemed to go right through them.

She opened her mouth to speak. She did not sound as she normally did. The voice which escaped from her lips was terrifying and powerful.

"**_The One who is to be the saving grace . . . The One who was marked by the Dark Lord himself . . . The One cannot partake in the joys of the flesh . . . The One who is innocent and pure, The One who must be to defeat the impurest of the impure, which is the Dark Lord . . . While The One will destroy those he tries to save through impurity . . . The One will save through purity . . . The One who is to be the saving grace . . ." _**

As the last words left her lips she collapsed onto the wooden floor of the great book shop. Hermione's mouth hung open as she heard these words and watched her professor's legs give way beneath her. Her heart sank. _The One who was marked by the Dark Lord himself . . ._

She turned and saw Harry reach up and feel his scar. He understood that it was about him. Did he comprehend the rest? What it entailed? Hermione knelt down and attempted to wake the woman.

"Professor? Please wake up. Ron, get help!"

Ron, not fully understanding the meaning of the professor's words, began to laugh again. "What the hell was that? She's bloody mad, she is!" Answering Hermione's request, "I cannot go through there again, Hermione. I'll get lost".

"Fine, you stay here with Harry. I will go. Keep her in a sitting position, Harry, ok?"

"Ok, Miny", Harry answered absent mindedly. He watched Hermione run off and disappear between the rows of books. Ron conjured himself a glass of water and almost took a drink. Harry took it from him and offered it to the slowly stirring Professor Trelawney.

"When did you start calling her "Miny"? Does she call you "Harry Warry"? Is there something going on that I should know about?" He asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

A knot began to form in Harry's stomach. He had never lied to his best friend, until that moment. "No Ron? Get a life, you git."

"Oh, my! What, what happened? Why am I on the ground?" Professor Trelawney looked around very confused.

"… and all of her traits pointed to it being a prophetic trance. Her stance changed, as did her speech pattern. Her eyes looked glazed as well. The moment when she collapsed made it all the clearer to me. " The boys could hear Hermione's voice wafting through the books, becoming louder with each second.

"Either that or she's pissed", Ron murmured then looked to Harry as he chuckled at his own joke. One look from Harry stopped him.

"My, you are quite a bright young witch, Miss Granger. Though you are still an insufferable know-it-all even outside of the classroom", a male voice which was all too familiar to the boys followed.

"Sorry Professor."

She rounded the corner to where the two boys and Professor Trelawney were. The woman looked at her fellow professor and smiled slightly,

"Potter. Weasley." Snape greeted them coolly. "Sibyll, I need to take you to St. Mungos. You were just in a trance. I will take you there. Thank you Miss Granger. You know that you must speak to the headmaster about this?" Hermione nodded. Snape picked her up the weak woman. She passed out once again while in his arms. With a crack, they disappeared.

"Why'd you ask him for help?" Harry asked.

"He was the only adult that I saw who could help. We should just buy our books and leave. Do you think anyone else heard her?"

"I hope not." Harry answered.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore tonight. He will know what to do". Harry looked at the girl whom he loved. She looked at him. Their eyes met. Slowly a tear rolled down her cheek.

Torrents of tears were attempting to force their way out of Harry's eyes. He could not stand to see her sad but he would not allow her to see him cry. He had to be strong. He pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her forehead. "It's ok. We will be ok," he whispered to her.

"No it won't," she whispered back.

"What's the big deal? So she had a freak out, so what?" Ron asked them. The magnitude of Sibyll's words had still not penetrated his thick skull.

"Don't you get it, Ron? It is about Harry! Harry is the One!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N**: thanks for reading. Now you sorta know what happened. More to come. I know that the order of words in the song I used is moved around and stuff but you get the point. Again I apologize for making you wait. Thank you for reviewing. The sooner I get 10 reviews per chapter, the sooner I update. This time I really mean it. I 3 you people who read my story. R 'n R please. Flames will be used to light a fire under my ass to write more! So any comments or suggestions or questions or affirmations, or just "we love you, Radmuggle"s are greatly welcome . . ._


End file.
